Doctor Who: Trees
by spookysister7
Summary: Nine/Rose. A planet where everything goes wrong. Nothing unusual about that. But when Rose ends up hurt, the Doctor is helpless to fix it. Warning Non-con.
1. Heliotrope

Doctor Who: Trees

It was the trees that brought them to the planet. The Doctor had been there before, in the autumn, when the gossamer-leafed trees burned in orange fire. That was the time he had been aiming for, but, of course, they arrived in the spring.

Not so bad, really. The trees were a shade between pink and purple, maybe heliotrope? And there was a nice breeze. Rose gasped and clutched his arm as she exited the TARDIS, her fingers squeaking slightly as his leather jacket compressed under her awestruck grip.

"It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, her voice breathy.

The Doctor looked down at his companion, fascinated by her reactions to the things he showed her. Even something as mundane as trees' mating cycles never ceased to astound her, and through her he learned to see beauty again.

"Covetous 3, the only place that grows the Asante fruit," His lips quirked up as he finished his sentence, "Arguably the most potent natural aphrodisiac in the universe."

Rose glanced up at him, an indecipherable expression on her face. There was silence for a moment before he led the way down the path towards the small village in the distance.

"Come on Rose, miles to go and all that."

-000-

They had been walking for a few hours, and the sun was beginning to set as they finally reached the small village next to the orchard. The trip had been made in silence, which was unusual for Rose, but the Doctor assumed she was just captivated by the unusually colored trees and their almost overpowering scent. Funny, he didn't remember them smelling before- but that had been autumn, so maybe it was a spring thing. The scent was alluring, he had to admit. It was a strange but pleasant mingling of strawberry, roses and musk.

As they entered the village, the Doctor began to feel as if he was being watched. The dark windows gave no indication of life, and the setting sun lit the town with an eerie red glow. It was a relief when an old man stepped out from the alley between two homes; his shuffling steps unnaturally loud in the sudden silence as the wind died and took with it the low undulation of the trees.

"You must leave," the man said without preamble.

Rose looked shocked and her hand found his, her grip tight. The Doctor frowned.

"What, no hello or anything? Bit rude," he said snidely, put out by the man's words.

The old man looked around, hunched as if expecting attack, "You should never have brought your wife here! Are you a fool?" he said in a whisper, his eyes darting from side to side, "You must run away from here. Hide her in the caves; they will be your only safety now."

"She's not my wife," the Doctor said grumpily, now thoroughly fed up with the old man's cryptic warnings and insinuations about his intelligence.

The man's eyes widened and he looked over at Rose, pity in his expression. He shook his head, his eyes still on Rose, "Poor child," he muttered. He stepped closer and looked into her eyes, ignoring the Doctor completely, "Go. Hide yourself in the caves. Go deep and stay silent. Do not come out until morning. Then run home, young one. Run home." He glanced up at the Doctor and seemed to stand straighter as he finished his warning, "Do not tell him where you are hiding. He is not to be trusted."

The Doctor stiffened as the old man spoke to Rose and bristled as he mentioned home, but telling her not to trust him! The Doctor released Rose's hand, his fists clenched as he took a step forward.

"Doctor!" Rose said firmly, her hand gripping his wrist. She turned to the old man, her expression serious, "Thank you for your warning, but where he goes, I go. I trust him."

The old man sighed, seemingly shrinking back into himself, "Then hide, child, both of you. Darkness releases many enemies. It is almost too late." He gestured towards the thin sliver of sun sinking behind the horizon before turning and shuffling back into the shadows.

The Doctor shook his head. Why did they always come to planets with mysterious danger? Couldn't there be a planet with a simple bad guy, no strings attached?

"Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, "I think we should do what he said… just in case."

The Doctor huffed. Taking the advice of an old codger like that, why it was positively _obedient_, and that was one thing he wasn't. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the area.

"There's nothing dangerous here," he said, more than a little annoyed at the ghost stories, "Just people and trees, not even any particularly big insects." He turned to Rose, "There's nothing odd about this place at all." He finished proudly, slipping the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"Doctor," Rose said, her voice pitched higher than usual, "I think you might be wrong."

The Doctor started to rebut her seditious words until he followed her gaze to the small but building group of rather unsavory men that stood clustered on the path behind them, all eyeing Rose hungrily.

The Doctor swallowed before seizing Rose's hand and uttering his trademark words, "Rose, run!"

-000-

The caves were, thankfully, not distant from the village, and the Doctor and Rose made it far ahead of their pursuers. All that running paid off sometimes. The collection of caves formed a maze, and made for an excellent hiding place. At random, the Doctor chose the third cave and yanked Rose into it.

It was an apt selection, he had to say. It started out rather narrow, which made it defensible, and then it widened out into a small room. A smaller corridor curved around and connected to another small room, this one with a fist-sized hole in the ceiling, perfect for ventilation. Evidence of scorch marks on the floor and a pile of firewood assured that the room made for cozy overnight quarters.

As Rose leaned tiredly against the wall, sliding down to sit, shivering, on the cold stone floor, the Doctor realized just how cold the night had become. What was once a pleasant spring day had turned into a chilly near-winter night, and Rose's inadequate dress- a light pink t-shirt and a simple denim skirt- added up to a mild case of hypothermia.

"I'll have the fire roaring in a sec, no problem!" the Doctor said, forcing cheer into his voice. Rose's arms were locked around her knees and she looked pale, her eyes unfocused and staring blankly.

True to his words, the fire was popping merrily within minutes, the calming scent of burning wood filling the small space.

Rose didn't stir though, and the Doctor moved to her side, kneeling down, their knees almost touching. When there was no reaction from the light touch he ghosted across her forehead- to take her temperature- the Doctor decided that sharing body heat was the fastest way to warm her up. Without preamble, he sat next to her and drew her close, enfolding her in his leather jacket to protect her from the cold walls.

After a few minutes of listening to the fire crackle and keeping a wary ear out for intruders, Rose stirred. She shook her head as if waking from a trance and looked up at him, unconsciously pulling his jacket tight around her.

"'ello," he said softly.

"Hi," Rose responded, "Have you… heard anything?"

"You making a crack about my ears?" the Doctor asked, gruffly teasing.

Rose whispered a laugh before lapsing into serious thought, "What do you think was wrong with them?" she finally asked, "They looked at me like I was naked." She shuddered and he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't know," he said, "and don't intend to find out. First light, we're out of here."

Rose shook her head, "But did you notice that there were no women? And the old man that warned us, what was his deal?" Rose looked up at him again, her eyes wide, "You don't think they're keeping the women captive or something, do you?"

The Doctor almost smiled. That was his Rose, always worried about others. "I did a scan of the area and there weren't that many people around. We probably had the whole town chasing us."

"Well, that's normal," Rose said with a relieved smile, which quickly morphed into a huge yawn.

"Had a long day, huh? Well, might as well get comfy, we're spending the night here." The Doctor said, removing his jacket from around her shoulders and laying it like a blanket on the ground next to the fire.

"Chivalrous tonight, aren't you?" Rose said as she crawled wearily over and curled up in front of the fire.

"Prince Charming, that's me," the Doctor said, "Now sleep. I'll keep watch."


	2. Red

Chapter 2

It was very dark. The moon he remembered from last time was just a splinter in the night sky, the clouds obscuring all but a few stars. The Doctor stood at the mouth of the caves, listening as the still silence of the night was broken by the shifting of rocks and the low cursing of men stumbling through dark caves. He could make out six distinct voices. Three had already passed their cave and were well on their way out of even his earshot. One, by the muttered curses, had fallen and hurt himself rather badly and was even now limping back towards the village.

It was the last two he was worried about. There was apparently some relationship between them- they cooperated, helping each other over larger obstacles and were almost continually silent, working in sync without a word needed. And they were methodically searching the caves. Apparently, the only reason they hadn't reached their cave yet was because the second cave was riddled with out of the way hiding places that had taken a while to search. But they were on their way now.

The Doctor took a moment to gauge how long it would take them to reach the cave. Then he quickly went to Rose's side and shook her shoulder gently, "Rose," he whispered harshly. She sat up, taking in his expression and immediately rising. "Two men are coming. Stay hidden, I'll deal with them."

She nodded, "Doctor," she said as he started to leave, "Be careful."

He grinned lopsidedly, "Always."

-000-

He could feel Rose, hidden around the turn. He could hear the men about to reach the entrance to the cave. The Doctor eyed the stalactites that hovered over the entrance and fingered his sonic screwdriver.

It was only as the pale moonlight was blocked by the form of two bodies that he realized the time was upon him.

"Gentlemen," he said, nodding towards the nearly identical couple. Both were rather large, nearly his height and build. Their brown hair lay flat, nearly occluding their deep-set eyes. The only difference he could see was their beards- one had a full beard, rather close cut, the other just a goatee.

The beard stepped forward, "We've come for the woman. Give her to us."

The Doctor appeared to consider it for a moment before shaking his head, "Nope. Not going to happen."

The goatee stepped forward, "Brother, we are not greedy. We can share," he said. Looking at the Doctor, he continued, "We can take turns with her. Surely that is reasonable?"

The Doctor felt the urge to rip their heads off right then and there. "I don't… share." He managed, his teeth gritted in anger and disgust.

The beard cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Then we have nothing further to discuss."

The Doctor grinned, "No, I'd say not."

He yanked the screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it to the ceiling. With a loud rumble, the precariously perched stalactites began to rain down on the men.

The Doctor leapt back, nearly colliding with Rose as he ducked around the corner.

Once the thunder had subsided to the random clatter of small stones falling, the Doctor strode into the minefield he had created.

It wasn't until Rose's frantic warning that the Doctor realized he might have been presumptuous with his victory.

"Doctor!" she shouted as he felt something heavy and solid collide with his head, the world darkening quickly thereafter.

-000-

It was sunlight that woke him. Light burned red through his eyelids and everywhere it touched it brought pain. Pain radiated from his head and seemed to work its way down to his extremities.

With a moan, the Doctor turned over and sat up, blinking painfully into the morning sunlight. Everything was painted red by the sun, the breeze once again causing the trees to whisper merrily. It wasn't until he reached up to feel the wound on his head that he realized his hands were covered in blood. He stared at them in confusion. The blood was old, already flaking off as he moved. It had to be from last night. But he didn't remember anything after…

"Rose!" he leapt to his feet, muscles protesting mightily. He stumbled slightly as he ran towards the back of the cave, praying that Rose was fine, begging that she was hidden, hoping…

He skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner.

"No," he whispered, denial seeping through his bones.

Rose was still there. She was alive. As for the rest… There was blood everywhere. She laid naked, legs still spread, on his jacket. The black leather was shiny with blood. Her arms were pinned above her head. Only the slow rise and fall of her chest let him know she had survived.

"Rose," his voice broke as he shuffled towards her, almost unable to get his body to obey his commands. He fell to his knees beside her. His hand shook as he reached towards her. He snatched his hand back, forcing himself to be analytical.

"Blood. Too much blood," he muttered, eyeing the puddle that haloed around her head, her normally blonde hair turned auburn as it soaked up her life. His eyes moved to her wrists and he cursed, standing quickly and hefting the rock that kept her hands pinned down. He tossed the heavy stone to the side and knelt by her wrists. Her hands were nearly crushed by the weight of the stone, her wrists slashed by her attempts to get away. That was where most of the blood had come from. He yanked off his jumper, shredding it quickly, and wrapped her wrists, stopping the deadly flow of blood.

He followed her arms down, noting the finger shaped bruises encircling her forearms. Her face was bruised also, a fist-sized discoloration marring her perfection. Her lips were red and swollen, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. He continued his exam, recognizing more finger bruises along her collarbone. There was a bite above her left breast, a perfect set of teeth in blood red. He ignored the shaking of his hands as he bandaged it, accepting that this time it was from anger and not fear. The finger marks continued on her sides, below her ribs, and across her pelvis. There was blood on her thighs; streaks of it lined the inside of her legs. He felt like vomiting. He finished his exam quickly.

Gently, he lifted her from the blood soaked ground and propped her up against the wall, wiping away as much blood as he could with the remains of his jumper. Then he stripped off his white undershirt, tenderly dressing Rose in it. Bare-chested, he lifted Rose into his arms and started the journey back to the TARDIS, leaving his stained jacket behind. He swore to himself that he would return and kill the two brothers that had hurt his Rose.

He had barely exited the cave when he realized he wouldn't have to return. The bodies of the two brothers lay right outside the entrance, partially hidden by some dead branches. The Doctor only paused long enough to make sure they were dead before he moved on, a thin strand of worry creeping into his mind. Who had killed them? Had he done it, and not remembered? Is that where the blood on his hands had come from? He looked down at Rose and fury clouded his vision. He hoped he had killed them.


	3. Pink

Chapter 3 

The TARDIS immediately relocated the infirmary to the front. The Doctor laid Rose on the table, cut off the shirt, and started doing scans. Thankfully, the scans revealed little more damage than he had already ascertained. He ran a sterile field over her to kill any potential infections and remove all the dirt and blood. Once she was clean, he started on her wrists. He ran a dermal regenerator across the cuts and they faded to a satisfying pink, still visible but well on their way to healing. He did the same to the bite mark on her chest. They would still leave scars. His fingers brushed across the tender pink skin of her wrist, wishing he could erase the last day. He could fix her physical wounds, but the mental ones… those he couldn't touch.

Just then, a horrifying thought occurred to him. What if she got pregnant? They couldn't have a baby on the TARDIS! He ruffled through the infirmary shelves before he found what he was looking for. Just one shot and there would be no chance of a baby. She would never leave him. He tapped the syringe, grimacing a bit at the old-fashioned technology; crude but effective. Turning back to Rose, he was about to inject her when her eyes fluttered open. He set down the syringe.

"Rose?" he asked gently, leaning over to look her in the eyes.

"Doctor?" she asked, looking blearily up at him. Then her eyes grew wide and frightened, and she rolled off the table, stumbling as she gained her footing. Like a trapped animal, she stood, crouching slightly, frantically looking for a way out.

"Rose?" The Doctor said calmly, his hands held out in a gesture of peace. She flinched away, a tray of medial equipment clattering to the floor beside her. As she glanced down, the Doctor took advantage of her lapse and leapt over the table, grabbing for her arm.

Rose backed away recklessly, objects clattering around her, but he was too fast. With a firm but gentle grip, he held her arm and kept her from running.

"Let go!" she cried, yanking furiously.

"Rose, Rose, its me! Calm down, you're okay. You're in the TARDIS. You're safe," the Doctor said, his voice carefully modulated.

Rose's eyes were huge as she stared up at him disbelievingly, her free hand scrambling across the surface of the counter behind her. Faster than he thought she could, she grabbed a surgical spanner and bashed him upside the head- directly on the wound he had forgotten about.

With a cry of pain, the Doctor released her and his hands went to his head in an attempt to hold in his brains. That hurt!

When the stars in his eyes finally faded, the Doctor looked up with a sigh. Rose was gone. Well, she couldn't go far- this was _his_ ship after all. He patched himself up, and, feeling much better, decided to get something to eat. For some reason he was ravenously hungry.

-000-

Rose was still hiding. This was just aggravating. He missed her presence, missed having someone around to talk to. He had saved her, after all, and at great expense! Fat lot of gratitude this was.

He easily located her with the TARDIS' sensors and stomped to her door. The stupid ape had hidden in her room, how novel.

He tried the door, finding it locked. As if that would stop him! It took only a moment for the sonic screwdriver to open the lock with a click. He shoved at the door, not expecting resistance. With a growl of irritation, he realized she had propped a chair under the knob. He threw himself against the door, shattering the wooden chair and smashing the door into the wall with a shuddering bang.

Rose was cowering in the far corner of her room, clothed in so many layers that she looked like a pink snowman. He stomped into the room, stopping scarce inches away as she cringed into the wall.

"Get up!" he commanded impatiently.

Rose stood, her face pale. "Please," she said, her voice quavering, "Please don't hurt me again," she begged, tears running silently down her face.

The Doctor grabbed her arm, shaking her slightly, "What are you babbling about? I rescued you! I brought you here. I patched you up! It was those men that hurt you!"

Rose's eyes widened, her expression terrified and confused, "D… Doctor, you killed the men. Don't you remember?"

The Doctor shook his head angrily, "No, I don't remember, but I'm glad I did! They deserved it after what they did to you!"

The Doctor didn't think it was possible, but Rose paled even further, "They never touched me," she whispered, "You killed them before they could."

The Doctor released her and took a step back in shock, "If they weren't the ones who hurt you, than who did?" he asked, perplexed.

Rose's tears resumed as she stuttered out the words, "You, Doctor."

-000-

He slapped her. It had been instinctual. How dare she insinuate that he, a Time Lord, would…

"Liar!" he snarled, his fists clenched above her quaking form.

"Please," she whimpered, her hand covering her face as she lay sprawled on the floor, inching backwards- away from him.

He lunged forward, grabbing her shirt and yanking her to her feet. "You're lying!" he accused once again.

She shook her head, gripping his wrist to take off some of the pressure- she could barely reach the floor. "Your back," she croaked, the collar tight around her neck, "Check your back. I scratched you when…"

He dropped her before she finished her sentence. The Doctor stormed into the bathroom, stripping off the blue jumper he had donned earlier. He twisted to see his back in the mirror. There were ten long pink scratches. Five on each side. The kind of scratches fingernails left.

"No!" he exclaimed, shaken. It took a moment for him to slip the jumper back on, but when he returned to Rose she was still on her knees in the center of the room.

"Rose, I…" he started, not knowing what he was going to say.

She interrupted him. "Take me home, please," she whispered.

"What?' he asked, not believing his ears.

Rose looked up at him, "I want to go home."

His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to grab her and shake her again. "No," he growled finally.

Rose's mouth hung open. "Please, take me home," she pleaded, putting her hands over her mouth.

The Doctor strode towards the door, "I'm not taking you home. I'm never taking you home. You are mine. Forever," he said, slamming the door shut behind him; ignoring the sobbing.

-000-

The infirmary was covered with bits of medical equipment, some lying shattered on the floor, others crumpled into balls of pliable metal. The Doctor seethed, hunched over the results of his blood scan. That planet, those trees, they needed to be wiped out! Erased from history! They had poisoned his blood, working their way into his brain, millions of tiny spores clustering in his frontal lobe. They were fading now, unsuited to the conditions aboard the TARDIS, and with their death came memories.

The Doctor slammed his fist into the counter once more, raining shattered plastic parts across the floor. The memories seeped in, one by one revealing atrocities he had committed under the spores' influence. As the night's remembrance crept into his mind's eye, he fled the infirmary. He ended up hunched beneath the TARDIS' console, the throbbing green light soothing him as he remembered.


	4. Green

Chapter 4

AN: THERE IS A WARNING BEFORE THE GRAPHIC PART IN THIS CHAPTER.

Rose's scream of warning allowed him to brace himself against the impact, the rock glancing off his skull. He went down for a moment, the pain burning through him like fire. Then Rose screamed again and he leapt to his feet. How dare they? How dare they try to take what was his!

The Doctor grabbed beard from behind and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Goatee turned away from Rose, growling as he saw his brother lying unconscious.

"You will pay for that, stranger," he said, advancing on the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't respond, his fists clenched and ready, the blood streaming down his neck accentuating his feral appearance. The two men went at each other, fists flying. It was only moments before the Doctor got the upper hand, the other man cornered and helpless. Even after he had been beaten unconscious, the Doctor continued with his blows. When he finally stepped away, the man was dead.

"Doctor!" Rose gasped, her hand over her mouth. The Doctor didn't pause. Picking up a rock and stomping over to the beard's unconscious body, he smashed in his skull. Rose stood watching, a horrified expression on her face.

"You killed them?" she exclaimed, her voice rising uncertainty.

The Doctor ignored her, dragging the bodies, one after the other, out of the cave. Rose was still standing where he had left her when he returned, wiping his bloodied knuckles against his black jeans.

He stalked towards her, his eyes dark and shadowed in the half-light.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the fire. She fell with a grunt of surprise when he pushed her, landing roughly on his jacket.

"Hey!" she squeaked out, aggravated at his rough treatment. Her mouth fell open in surprise as he stripped off his jumper and undershirt, tossing them to the side. She blinked rapidly, looking up at his muscular bare chest.

It wasn't until he was almost lying on top of her that she realized something was really wrong.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" She asked, her voice cracking at his proximity.

"Mine," he rasped, his breath warm on her face.

Rose pressed her hands against his chest, his warmth almost burning her freezing palms as she pushed him away. "Doctor, there's something wrong. You have to stop," she said, pushing futilely at him as he hovered, unmoving, above her.

He brushed away her hands, his lips crushing hers in a violent kiss. She turned away, bracing herself to shove at him more forcefully.

"Get off!" she shouted. He ignored her, grabbing the collar of her t-shirt and ripping it away. Rose gasped in shock, her struggles growing more fervent.

"No, Doctor, you have to stop!" she shouted, trying to reach him. His ice-blue eyes seemed to look through her, that familiar hunger evident in them. Rose's eyes opened wide in revelation, "Doctor, it's this planet! It's hurting you! You have to fight it! Please," she begged, sickened at the thought of what would happen to her if he didn't wake up quickly. He crushed her lips once more, his overheated body pressed against her skin.

When he pulled away, she slapped him, the sound ringing through the cave. "Wake up!" she demanded, "Fight it!"

He growled, his teeth flashing whitely in the firelight. Then she felt his hands creeping between their bodies; his rough, calloused fingers unbuttoning her skirt and sliding it down her pinned legs.

"No!" she gasped, wriggling beneath him frantically, trying to escape. He leaned forward, his lips tracing her collarbone and finding their way above her left breast.

"Mine," the Doctor said possessively. Then he bit down, breaking skin.

Rose screamed, her nails digging into his back.

He pulled up, his tongue running along the teeth marks he had left.

Rose sobbed, her fists clenched in pain and terror. She punched him as hard as she could, her fist impacting his cheekbone with all the force she could manage.

He reared back and roared in pain. Then his fist swung forward, catching her temple and almost knocking her out. The next few minutes she lay insensate, unable to move an inch.

----------WARNING STARTS HERE---------

The Doctor yanked her hands above her head, pinning them there with a large stone. Then he snapped the straps of her red lace bra, flinging it away, followed by her panties. He pushed his knees between her legs, forcing them apart, his calves pinning her feet to the ground.

As she finally came around, it was to the sound of his zipper lowering. She shuddered, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Please," she begged, her voice a hoarse whisper, "Doctor, don't do this."

He ignored her, his fingers pressing into her sides as he lifted her body up to his, sinking deep within her. She screamed in pain and violation, subsiding to racking sobs as he pulsed into her. She screamed again, her voice torn from her as he released.

She wept silently, waiting for him to pull away, now that he was finished. She choked as she felt him grow hard within her once again, his body plunging against her.

"No," she whimpered, yanking at her wrists. She couldn't take it. She felt her skin tear as she pulled against the stone, but she didn't stop, struggling desperately as he grew closer to release once again.

-------END WARNING---------

-000-

The Doctor swallowed dryly, the TARDIS' throbbing green light no longer soothing, but rather a reminder of his own body's treacherous movements. What had he done? Poor Rose!

He gripped the edge of the TARDIS console, his knuckles white. She was going to leave. And rightly so. Oh, what had he done?

No longer clouded by the spores, the Doctor recalled every word, every movement. He was a monster, and he had destroyed his Rose. His shaking hands covered his face. He had even kept her prisoner afterwards. How could she ever forgive him, ever trust him?

The old man's words echoed in his head… and Rose's response. Why hadn't he listened to the old man? Would it have killed him to be careful, just once? To send her away, to keep her safe? Wasn't she worth that much?

Standing on unsteady legs, the Doctor input the coordinates for Earth. He was going to take her home. His Rose was leaving him, and it was his fault. As the TARDIS whooshed through time and space, the Doctor leaned tiredly against the control panel, feeling all of his 900 years.

-000-

"Rose?" the Doctor asked quietly, her bedroom door barely cracked. "May I come in?" he asked.

He heard a wet chuckle before she responded, "You're asking?' she said acidicly.

The Doctor pushed open the door, wincing as it hit against the wall. Rose was curled up on the floor, her head on her knees, the purple comforter wrapped around her like a cloak. He stepped slowly towards her, kneeling to look into her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying, the remnants of mascara trails staining her cheeks.

"Rose, I'm so, so sorry," the Doctor apologized quietly, his hand unconsciously running across his sparse hair. He reached towards her, pausing as she jerked away. He stopped, his hand outreached. "I'm taking you home," he said gently.

Rose gasped, looking at him for the first time. "N…No," she stuttered, "You said… you said you were never taking me home. You said I had to stay here forever!"

The Doctor closed his eyes, only forcing them open so that she could see he was sincere, "It wasn't me," he explained, "The trees, they… Well, they had an effect on me. It is gone now."

"You're you?" she asked, her voice uncertain.

"I'm me," he agreed.

Rose looked at him, her eyes growing hard, "So, now I'm supposed to just forget what happened? What you… did to me?" she finished in a whisper, growing pale.

"I could make you forget," he offered.

Rose looked horrified, "Oh my God. What are you?" she asked. "You… you're no better than those guys with the date rape drugs! If she doesn't remember, it didn't happen?" She was angry now, standing with her fists clenched, the bruise on her face a livid purple that matched the comforter around her ankles.

The Doctor was shocked, "No, no!" he said, "I didn't mean… I was just trying to help."

"I've had enough of your help!" Rose shouted, "I want out of your ship and I want you out of my life! I deserve better than what you did to me! I'm a person! I'm worth something! You can't just keep me around for your pleasure! I'm a person!" Her voice cracked and her knees grew weak. She slid to the floor.

Before her head hit the carpet the Doctor caught her, his hearts in his throat. Had he missed something? Was she hurt worse than he thought? He carried her quickly to the infirmary, running another scan. When everything came back normal, he was relieved.

She had passed out. Of course she had, after all she had been through. All he had put her through. All he had done to her. His fingers rested on her temples. It would only take a moment, and she wouldn't remember anything. They could continue as they had. They could be happy.

"You can't just keep me around for your pleasure! I'm a person!" her voice screamed in his mind and he jerked back as if burnt.

"Rose," he whispered, his fingers tracing the bruise he had left on her face, "I'm going to miss you," he said mournfully.


	5. Black

Chapter 5

The sound of the TARDIS materializing in her living room woke Jackie from a nightmare, her heart thudding in her ribcage like a frightened bird. She stood and straightened her hair, smiling at the thought of seeing Rose again. Of course, the girl never thought to call ahead, super-phone or not. She didn't have a scrap of food in the house!

Glancing at the early hour, Jackie decided to ring Mickey. After all, he had made her promise to call, whatever the time, when Rose came to visit.

"'lo?" Mickey's sleepy voice mumbled.

"Rose is home!" Jackie said, excited, "Get your lazy bum over here!"

"Be right there," he responded, sounding fully awake now. Jackie chuckled as she hung up the phone. Poor boy was still attached to her Rose, and rightly so.

Looking into the mirror, Jackie tied the robe around her waist, tisking a bit at the width of her waistline. As presentable as she needed to be for that rude Doctor and her only daughter, Jackie ambled into the living room.

-000-

Mickey and Jackie stood, staring at the sealed doors of the TARDIS in confusion. It didn't usually take Rose this long to come out.

Jackie sighed, "I'm going in the kitchen to put the kettle on. Holler if her Ladyship decides to make an appearance."

Jackie had barely gotten the tea bags in when Mickey's horrified voice reached her ears.

"Oh my God! Rose! What happened to her?" Mickey shouted.

Jackie ran into the living room, her robe fluttering behind her like a cape. She skidded to a stop, staring at her daughter in dismay. The Doctor carried Rose's limp body in his arms. Her face sported a livid bruise and she had obviously been crying.

"My baby," Jackie said softly, her hand pressed over Rose's forehead. She looked up at the Doctor, "Is she okay?" she asked, her voice tight with worry. She had seen Rose a bit beat up before, but she was always smiling and going on about her great adventures. She was so still, and the Doctor's eyes were so empty. "Doctor, is my daughter alright?" Jackie shouted, his response too slow.

"She will be," he said finally. "She passed out. She needs to rest." He nodded his head towards Rose's room and Jackie moved aside, letting him carry her to her bed, Mickey close on his heels.

They watched as the Doctor tucked her in, his hand smoothing her hair away from her face. He paused for a long moment, just staring at her, before he straightened and strode quickly from her room, quietly shutting the door.

The Doctor took three steps into the living room and then stopped, staring at the wall as if mysterious writing had suddenly appeared on it. Ignoring his, always, odd behavior, Jackie grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

The Doctor swallowed, "Sit down, Jackie," he finally said. Mickey paled and sat on the edge of the sofa, his hands clenched together in fear. This couldn't be good. Jackie stayed where she was, paling but refusing to sit.

"Just spit it out, you git!" she said, impatient with worry.

"Rose was raped," the Doctor said quietly, bluntly.

"Oh, God!" Jackie exclaimed, her hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Mickey buried his face in his hands, hiding his expression.

Jackie's grip on the Doctor's arm tightened painfully and her jaw clenched as she looked up angrily at him, "You promised me you'd protect her!" she screamed, "Where were you? Who did this to her?"

The Doctor looked away, his blue eyes distant, his voice small as he answered her, "I did it," he said. He forced himself to look at her, "I raped Rose."

Jackie was silent as she pulled quickly away from him, the words barely registering. Then she slapped him as hard as she could.

"How could you?" she screamed, her voice rattling the windows, "She trusted you! I trusted you! She would have done anything for you! She loved you!" her voice grew quiet, tears wavering in her eyes.

Mickey strode forward, his fists clenched at his sides, enraged. "You hurt Rose," Mickey said lowly, his voice tight unto breaking, "No one hurts Rose." He was in the Doctor's face now, "I'll kill you," he growled, uncharacteristically confrontational.

Mickey punched him, catching the Doctor just below the rib cage, knocking the wind from him. The Doctor hunched over but didn't try to defend himself as Mickey swung again, this time catching him in the temple. The Doctor's vision blurred as blood ran into his eye. Mickey kept punching, fury fueling every blow.

"You didn't have to… she would have, willingly… She loved you!" Mickey grunted as he put his strength into the blows; anger at him for taking her away, anger at what he had done to her, angry at him for not fighting back.

It was the snapping sounds of breaking ribs that made Mickey pause, his knuckles raw and bleeding. He looked down at the man he had been beating. The 'Doctor'. Now the all-powerful alien stood before him, one hand trying to stop the blood pouring from his head, the other hand clutched around his ribs as he hunched over, leaning against the wall of Jackie's flat.

Jackie came up beside Mickey, her hand gripping his shoulder as she spoke, "Get out," she said quietly; her venomous gaze boring into the Doctor, utterly without pity.

The Doctor straightened slightly and shuffled over to the TARDIS in silence. The doors creaked opened and he stepped in without a backwards glance; any hesitation could be attributed to his injuries. And if the TARDIS' undulating wail sounded plaintive, that was just coincidence.

-000-

"He didn't have to bring me back, you know," Rose said quietly. Her mum and Mickey sat on the edge of her bed, hovering there ever since she had woken up, screaming. "He did though. And he didn't have to tell you what he did. I wasn't going to," she finished, blinking aside sudden tears.

"Oy!" Mickey almost shouted, "The bloke hurt you and you're still defending him! He's evil, Rose, don't you get that? He's just another chap that uses women and leaves them!"

"It's not his fault," Rose said, turning towards her mum as Mickey made an exclamation of disgust, "It really wasn't his fault," she insisted, "It was the trees. They affected him, made him lose control."

Jackie sighed, shaking her head slowly, "Rose, that's always their excuse. It is never _them_, it's the drugs, or the drink, or whatever." Jackie stood, brushing the tears from her eyes, "I'm going to bring you a cuppa. You just rest, Sweetheart."

As Jackie left, Rose turned her attention back to Mickey, "You understand, don't you?"

Mickey sighed heavily, "No, Rose, I don't understand. You still love him, even after what he did?"

Rose's mouth hung open slightly, stunned at Mickey's words. Still loved him? Did she love him?

"It's not like that," she stuttered out, "I don't… I mean, we never… He isn't like that," she finished lamely.

"Isn't like what?" Mickey asked acridly, "Because he proved he is just like any other bloke."

Rose winced and Mickey sighed, his tone softening, "I'm sorry Rose. I just hate to hear you take up for him."

"It was my fault," she whispered.

"What was?" Mickey asked kindly.

"What happened," Rose said, her eyes focused on the tattered edge of her bedspread. "I shouldn't have insisted we hide. We should have run to the TARDIS instead of the caves. I should have never been there at all. It's my fault."

"What?" Mickey asked in disbelief, he shook her shoulders gently, "Rose, that's not true! He's the alien. He's the one who was in charge. He should have checked the planet. He should have made the right choice. He should have protected you!"

"Maybe," Rose said in a small voice, "maybe I'm not worth protecting."

Mickey looked at her, aghast. "Rose, look at me," he said, lifting her chin and trying not to wince at her bruise, "You are worth everything. Don't ever think anything else." Mickey chuckled, "Heck, you're worth my life."

Rose looked at him in confusion. Mickey laughed, releasing her chin to rub at his raw knuckles.

"I beat up an alien that could have blown me to smithereens for all I know. But you're worth it, Rose. You're worth everything."

Rose looked at him, shocked, "_You_ beat up the Doctor?"

"Hey, watch your tone!" Mickey said playfully, "I'm a right good pugilist when I have motivation!"

Rose hugged him, sinking into his soft, safe embrace.


	6. White

AN: Just a short bridge chapter...

Chapter 6 

Drifting through the vortex in silence, the Doctor tightened another bolt, completing repairs he hadn't done in centuries. He wiped a grease-coated hand on his grungy jeans, wincing slightly at the filthiness of his clothes. But who was around to care?

For three months he had been silent. Three months of avoiding Rose's room, of averting his gaze as he passed little things she had left behind. He could barely force himself to go into the kitchen, her mug still half-full on the counter. He knew he had lost a full kilo, if not more.

He stood, unfolding himself from underneath the grating, his ribs twinging. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his short-shorn hair.

The TARDIS phone rang, shattering the stillness. The Doctor didn't move for a moment, looking at the phone like it would bite him. With trepidation, he finally answered it.

"Hello?" he croaked.

"Rose is sick," Jackie said simply, her voice brusque, "We… She needs your help."

"I'll be right there," he said quickly, his hearts in his throat.

He didn't think; his hands moving independently as he set a course for Rose.

The TARDIS had just phased completely when the Doctor shot out, a black medical bag in his hand.

"What are her symptoms?" he asked Jackie, striding quickly towards Rose's room. Before Jackie could respond, he was at Rose's door. Mickey sat on a chair next to her bed, her hand clenched tightly in his.

Rose lay upon the bed, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

"Rose?" the Doctor said softly, ignoring Mickey's hate-filled glare. Rose didn't respond, not even to blink.

The Doctor turned to Jackie, "What happened?" he asked, his voice tight.

Jackie shook her head, "She was having nightmares, that's all. But every night they got worse instead of better. And she couldn't sleep. So we called a doctor, but they couldn't find anything wrong." Jackie looked up sharply at him, "But they did find out she's pregnant."

The Doctor closed his eyes, his hand white-knuckled as he gripped the bag. He forced his eyes open, "How did she get to this?" he asked.

"She was… upset when she found out. And, of course, they couldn't give her any meds to help her sleep. And it just got worse until yesterday. Yesterday morning, I came in to check on her, and found her like this. She won't move. She doesn't even blink. I didn't know what to do," Jackie said, tears in her eyes.

"Is it the baby?" Mickey asked, his voice cold. "Is it going to kill her?" He looked up from her still face, "It is alien, after all," he finished.

The Doctor bristled, "It's not the baby," he said, equally as cold. "My mother was human, so the baby is mostly human. And even if it wasn't, it wouldn't hurt her."

"Just like you wouldn't?" Mickey asked derisively.

The Doctor deflated, the new white scar beside his left eye glowing against his pale skin. "You called me here," he said finally, "Let me help."

Mickey reluctantly moved from his place beside Rose, watching carefully as the Doctor examined Rose, tensing at every alien gadget he scanned her with.

The Doctor finally paused, gazing down at Rose with a forlorn expression on his face.

"What?" Mickey and Jackie chorused.

Without a word, the Doctor picked Rose up, her head lolling against his chest as he pushed past her family.

"Now wait a bloody minute here!" Jackie shouted, grabbing his arm.

"Yah!" Mickey said, standing in front of the TARDIS doors with an implacable expression. "If you think we're just gonna let you swan off, you're out of your bloody mind!"

The Doctor turned to Jackie, "I am going to save Rose," he said, "You and Mickey the Idiot are not going to stop me. So stop your yammering and get out of my way."

Jackie stood firm, her eyes matching his in their protectiveness, "Why should I?"

The Doctor looked down at Rose, "I did this to her. I have to fix it. It is her only chance," he said softly.

Jackie measured the truth in his eyes, and then nodded, "Get out of his way, Mickey," she said.

"What?" Mickey shouted, "Are you insane? After what he did?"

Jackie looked over at him, "Oy, watch it!" she shouted, "She's my daughter."

Mickey turned his glare on the Doctor, "You hurt her again, and I'll hunt you to the end of the universe," he threatened.

"Understood," the Doctor said, pushing past impatiently and entering the TARDIS.

Mickey and Jackie watched anxiously as the TARDIS disappeared, both wondering if they would ever see it, or Rose, again.


	7. Grey

Chapter 7

AN: THERE IS A WARNING BEFORE THE GRAPHIC PART IN THIS CHAPTER.

What the Doctor didn't tell them is that Rose was worse than they could imagine. The spores had not dissipated in her system as they had in his. Instead, they were building up in her brain, slowly suffocating it of its oxygen.

Even worse, the only way to get rid of them was to take her back to that planet. The spores would become active in her system again and move back into her bloodstream. Once there, he could hopefully find a way to safely remove them.

They landed with a gentle thump, and the Doctor prepared himself, activating his respiratory bypass. No matter what happened, he wasn't going to repeat his first mistake. He lifted Rose into his arms once again, and took her out of the TARDIS. He had landed near the caves this time, sufficiently distant from the village that they would not have to deal with the natives.

It was almost nightfall. The Doctor juggled his medical bag in one hand as he held Rose firmly to his chest, taking her into the cave.

He laid her on a mat, out of his trans-dimensional bag, and started to run scans, trying to determine how quickly the spores would react.

As the scan returned its results, the Doctor blinked in surprise. They were already active, speeding through her bloodstream. Relieved, he started to dig through his bag, searching for the tools he would need to remove the spores from her system.

"Doctor?" Rose's faint whisper shocked him, and he spun towards her quickly, automatically helping her sit up.

"It's okay Rose," he reassured her, "You're sick but I'm going to help you."

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around at the grey rock walls.

The Doctor paused before bracing himself, "I had to bring you back to the planet to treat you."

"_The_ planet?" Rose asked, pulling away from him.

The Doctor sat back, trying to give her some space, "I'm using my respiratory bypass," he said softly, "There will not be a repeat of last time."

Rose nodded, relaxing slightly, "I understand, you know," she told him, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Understand?" The Doctor asked.

She looked up at him, "That it wasn't really you. That you didn't mean to…"

The Doctor looked at her, absorbing the impact of what she said. She understood; that didn't mean she forgave him. "I'm glad," he finally said, "Because I never wanted to hurt you. Ever."

"Did my mum tell you?" Rose asked, her hand drifting down to her abdomen.

The Doctor forced a thin smile, "Yes. Congratulations." He paused, hesitant, "Are you going to keep it?" he asked softly, tensing in anticipation of the answer.

Rose's hand gripped her shirt roughly as she looked up at him, her eyes flashing fiercely, "Yes, I'm keeping her! She's my baby!"

The Doctor grinned, "Fantastic!" he said, relieved. He was the last of his kind, he reasoned, that was why he wanted her to keep it. And the fact that Rose was the mother, well that made the baby all the more special. Pain clouded his eyes, if only he hadn't hurt her to do it. If only they could raise it together. Like a proper family.

He flinched a little at the last thought. A family. He'd killed his family. He looked up at Rose, her eyes still fixed on the invisible baby bump. He'd kill them too. His life was too dangerous for a baby, a family. They were better off away from him. Maybe he could watch them, without them knowing. Maybe he could visit.

He shook his head, throwing the images of Rose pushing a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in a swing out of his mind. No. He wouldn't, couldn't do that. Even that would put them in danger. He would have to leave them behind. Learn to travel alone again.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, breaking him from his morbid thoughts.

"Yes, Rose?" he responded, returning to his search through the medical bag.

Her hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him around to look at her. Her other hand came up to touch his face, her fingers tracing over the sensitive new skin of his scar.

"Your boyfriend gave me that," he muttered, afraid to break her concentration as she studied the mark.

"Not my boyfriend," Rose responded, releasing his wrist and trailing her fingers up his neck to his hairline. "You're too skinny," she whispered, her fingers tickling as they moved up his skull. Then she yanked him towards her, her lips crashing on his.

He pulled away, "Rose!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arms and holding them away from him.

"Mine," she said, twisting her body to get closer to him.

The Doctor gulped. The spores; it had to be. They must have built up enough to affect her. He released one of her wrists, digging in his bag for the scanner.

Rose twisted, her hand pushing into his shoulder, shoving him back until he was pinned under her. He looked up in surprise. He had no idea she could be that strong… or that fast.

"Rose, get off!" he commanded, "You don't want to do this. It's the spores. Fight it!"

Rose giggled, her hands running under his shirt.

He shoved her off gently, grabbing for his sonic screwdriver. He had only looked down for a moment when he felt something hard hit his temple.

Stars flashed in his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to work out what had just happened. Someone had hit him with a rock. Again.

His vision cleared and revealed Rose hovering above him, a feral grin on her face.

"Rose?" he croaked, "Who hit me?"

She giggled as he tried to sit up. Dazed, he looked at his wrists. He was tied down.

"Untie me!" he shouted, struggling with the rope. He looked up at Rose, who was sitting on his legs- further restraining him. "Rose, you have to let me go. You're sick. I can help you. Just untie me." The Doctor said, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Mine," Rose said again, her hands twitching across the waistband of his jeans. The Doctor abruptly noticed that his torso was bare, his jumper and undershirt tossed in a corner.

"Rose," he said warningly, "You have to release me."

His stomach muscles tightened as she unbuttoned his jeans with a snap, the zipper sliding down ever so slowly. She started to work the jeans down his hips, revealing his plain black boxers.

"Last warning, Rose," the Doctor growled. Rose giggled, her fingers at the waistband of his boxers. Before she could move, he bucked wildly, intending to throw her off and set himself free.

-------------WARNING STARTS HERE-------------

It didn't work out as he had planned. Instead of Rose being thrown off, his boxers were ripped away, and Rose fell forward onto his chest. Her chest was pressed to his, only her thin t-shirt separating them. She was wearing very short shorts, and the skin of her thighs pressed against him.

If he had been breathing he would have stopped. As it was, he lay there, frozen. Then Rose started to move, shifting to a sitting position on top of him. Pulling her shirt up, her chest was bared. With graceful movements, her hand slipped between them and she slid off her shorts. The Doctor choked as her hand stayed between them, coaxing him towards her.

"Rose, no," he whimpered, his heartbeats increasing as her hand moved, her body rocking sensuously over him. They moaned in unison when he entered her. It wasn't long before they were both screaming.

----------END WARNING------------


	8. Blue

Chapter 8 

The ground was cold beneath her as Rose opened her eyes. This wasn't her room. Where was she? She winced as she moved. She was sore.

Tears sprung to her eyes when she made the connection. Oh, God. Her hands trembled as she covered her face. She was sticky and naked and in a cave. Somehow the Doctor had gotten past her mum and Mickey. He had taken her and brought her back to this planet. And he had raped her. Again.

She heard him moan and looked up fearfully. She just stared for several moments. The Doctor was tied up. His wrists were tethered, his jeans tangled around his ankles. The Doctor was naked. Rose flushed a little, getting her first real look at him all over. He was very well built.

She crawled over, hesitantly reaching out to touch him. He turned his face towards her and pulled away.

"No, Rose," he begged, pleading with her, "Not again." He closed his eyes, "You're going to hurt yourself," he continued, "Please."

Rose paused, soaking in his words. Her eyes widened in realization. She wasn't sore because he had raped her; she was sore because she had raped him. She touched his shoulder and he sighed deeply.

"Please, Rose, let me go," he asked, sounding hopeless. "You're sick. I can help you. Just, please, let me go," he begged, his eyes still closed.

Rose began untying his wrist. His eyes snapped open, looking at her for the first time.

"Rose?" he asked, his voice hopeful. Rose didn't pause, prying apart the tight knot that kept him tied down. As his hand was freed, he reached up to cup her cheek, his gaze searching her face.

"I don't remember what happened," Rose said softly, her skin brushing his as she leaned over him to untie his other hand. She felt him shiver beneath her.

"What do you remember?" he asked, his voice vibrating against her.

"I was at home. Mum had just gone to bed and I was trying not to let her hear me…" Rose trailed off, sitting back as the restraint fell from the Doctor's wrist.

The Doctor sat up, wincing as he moved freely for the first time all night. Rose stood and started to gather their clothes. He stood and pulled up his jeans, fastening them but keeping his eyes on Rose.

"Here," she said, handing him his shirt as she turned and slipped on her clothes.

"Rose," he said as she finished, "What were you trying to hide from your mother?"

"I was crying," she said softly, brushing her hair back from her face, "I was having bad dreams."

"About me?" he asked, steeling himself for her response.

Rose shrugged, "At first," she said, "but they changed. They got worse."

"Nice to know there is a worse," he said teasingly, pushing aside his worry.

Rose chuckled, "Yeah."

"So," the Doctor said, changing the subject, "to fill in a bit of your blank, your mum called me; said you were sick. I came, did a scan, and figured out I had to bring you back here. After practically having to shove Rickey out of the way, I get you here, and what do you do? You hit me upside the head with a rock!"

"No!" Rose exclaimed, gasping and covering her grin at his frantic gesturing. It was so familiar; it seemed to warm her just watching him.

"Yes!" he continued, pacing the floor, "Next thing I know, I'm tied up like a Christmas turkey. And you can guess the rest."

"Horrible experience, eh?" Rose asked mildly.

The Doctor looked up at her sharply, "I'd prefer a little less bondage," he responded, rubbing at his wrists. He stopped his pacing and strode over to her, gripping her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I need to run another scan," he said mostly to himself. Rose nodded.

His movements abrupt, the Doctor turned away and knelt down to rummage through his bag. He pulled an instrument out triumphantly. "Finally!" he muttered. He stood in front of Rose and methodically ran it over her, frowning at the results.

"What?" Rose asked fearfully.

The Doctor shook his head, dropping the scanner into his pocket. "Nothing wrong," he said, "Just have to stay in the TARDIS for a while. The spores have decreased, but they'll take a while to fade away completely. Your memories should come back when they go."

"How come…?" Rose started to ask, then blushed and fell silent.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Oh, come on!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You can't just leave a question like that!"

"Fine," she huffed, "How come the spores didn't… affect me last time?"

"Oh," he said, his voice growing a tiny bit higher, "Well, it seems that women need a sufficiently larger concentration of spores to… affect them."

"So men are easy, huh?" she teased, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, mock-affronted.

Rose laughed and leaned on his arm, her hand clinging to his. She stood up on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear. He leaned towards her, her breath tickling his ear as she spoke.

"Or maybe it's just that _you're _easy," she said lowly.

He turned towards her, his blue eyes heavy-lidded as he grinned, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to see just how _easy_ I am."

THE END


End file.
